


Jealous

by Clearlyamintrigued



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Complete, Drama, Early in Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clearlyamintrigued/pseuds/Clearlyamintrigued
Summary: He only does it to make Elena jealous. Caroline knows that.





	Jealous

 

He only does it to make Elena jealous.

Caroline knows that. Which is why she raises a single blonde brow and says sharply, "No."

Damon who is behind her, hands slowly running up and down Caroline's arms, hums mildly. It's unfair how the feel of his hands curls at something hidden deep within Caroline. She wishes she could say, without lying, that it was disgust.

In the corner of her eyes she can see Elena pretending not to notice them.

"No?" Damon echoes with a hint of amusement.

Caroline swivels the barstool she's sitting on so that she does not have to crane her neck to see him. The fact that Damon was a pain in the neck didn't need to manifest itself literally.

He leans forward -too close she notes, but then she wasn't sure Damon understood the concept of personal space, he definitely never practices it- an arm on either side of her and resting gently on the bar top; physically engaging her.

"No," Caroline reiterates firmly, "I'm not going to be a pawn in your make-Elena-jealous game."

Damon simply rolls his eyes and takes the seat next to her. It isn't empty, so he has to grab the guy sitting there by the collar of his jacket and all but throw him across the room to do so. Caroline is on the brink of scolding but considering the act didn't include unnecessary murder it was practically behavioural improvement for Damon. So, she settles for a slight but telling purse of her lips.

"Not that it's in any way, shape or form your business, but if I wanted to make Elena jealous... I could do better than that."

Caroline scoffs, absent-mindedly twirling the straw in her half-empty drink. "And what would-"

One moment he's smirking, and the next he's cutting her off. Literally. His mouth is moving against hers and his hands cupping her jaw pulling her closer. The kiss is in one word; cocky. She can feel the smug tilt of his lips. The self-entitled feel of his hands tugging her forwards.

Later she'll blame the fact that she didn't pull away on instinct. She's shared a lot of kisses, and more, with Damon that perhaps her body hasn't gotten the memo that they're so, definitely, over yet. Instead it's simply reacting to what's familiar. She's distinctly aware that his hands have along the way moved from point A to B- which happens to be a different set of cheeks entirely-

Her mind is racing, and she is slightly out of breath (or the vampire equivalent) when she pushes him, hard enough that he almost topples to the floor.

She can still taste him. And her body is indescribably warm; she hates that he left a trail of lingering heat everywhere he touched her.

Caroline can see Elena swallowing harshly before grabbing her bag and leaving The Grill and her blue eyes narrow as they land back on Damon. Damon who doesn't look in the slightest sorry. But then he never does, does he?

" _God_ \- you're such an asshole," Caroline spits.

Damon shrugs as he downs a drink -her drink- she'll infuriatingly come to realise. He then presses a quick kiss to her lips. Elena is no longer around so this one is no doubt to spite her.

"Later Blondie!" He chuckles before leaving.

Leaving her indignant and frustrated and spluttering.

God, how she hated him.


End file.
